


Blurring

by Andian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always nice to get visitors. Especially when you're wrongly accused of murder and in jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring

In his room Will Graham is talking with his visitor. The visitor is smiling.

''The dogs are okay.''

He smiles back, not because there is anything to smile about. ''Thank you.'' he says. His voice is rough and he flinches when he hears it. The smile doesn't disappear, but there is pity now, in her eyes, in the way her lips curve, in everything.

He'd look away but he has reached the point where he hungers for everything that isn't fear or disgust.

The sadness though. The sadness he still can't stand.

''How are you doing?'' Inwardly he winces. He is going to comment on the weather next at this pace.

Not that he could say much about it, a part of him points out. How long has it been since he had been outside? He can't remember. He doesn't try to. The gray of the walls around him is all he sees nowadays and the gray of the wall is blurring in front of his eyes. 

''It's … it's been hard.'' The smile doesn't change when she says it. 

''I can imagine that.'' There is a bitter comment hidden somewhere, but if he says it he will apologize again. 

She doesn't like it when he apologizes.

''How's Jack?'' he asks instead. It's a cheap way of changing the subject.

''Fine.'' She is taking it, still smiling. He looks away.

''He sends his regards.''

''Does he now?'' he say toneless.

She hesitates and the smile feels fake for a brief moment. ''No.'' she then says softly. ''He doesn't know I'm here. Sorry for lying.''

''It's okay.'' he forces a laugh. She doesn't react. Only smiles. ''Keeping the psychopath happy. It's a good tactic.''

''I don't think you're a psychopath Will.'' her voice is still so soft. He turns away abruptly. The blue of the wall is blurring in front of his eyes. 

''But you think I'm crazy, right?'' he whispers, more to himself.

A hand touches his shoulder. 

''I think you have some problems.

Another hand. He is pulled in an embrace.

''But it's okay.''  
The brown of the wall is blurring in front of his eyes.

''It's going to be okay.'' 

And the green of the wall is blurring in front of his eyes.

''How did you...?'' he chokes out.

''Okay.'' And there is Hannibal and Abigail and Garret Jacob Hobbs and they are all smiling at him.  
''Okay.'' Alana whispers. ''Okay.'' the others join. 

''All is okay Will.''

And the _gray, blue, brown, green _of the wall is blurring in front of his eyes.__

__''The patient in 207 is talking to himself again.'' ''Great, who is it this time? That Beverly person or the one he calls Freddy?'' ''I've no idea, but at least he hasn't started describing dead people again.''  
''You know it's actually a pity. Guy must be pretty imaginative to come up with so many people and stories.'' ''Yeah, well he came up with a nice one where a cannibal is framing him for murder. Rubber room is the right place for him if you ask me.'' ''I'll talk to the doctors about his pills. Maybe they can give him something against the hallucinations.'' ''I doubt it. That one's gone.''_ _

__In his room Will Graham is talking with his visitor. The visitor is smiling.  
And the color of the wall is blurring in front of his eyes._ _


End file.
